What Goes AroundComes Back Around
by RollinqInTheDeep
Summary: Joel Dexter just wants to impress his father. So when Warren suggests that he use Ste as bait to get revenge on Brendan.. he didn't expect to fall in love with the guy. SLASH SteJoel possible Stendan endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **What Goes Around.. Comes Back Around

**Characters: **Joel Dexter, Ste Hay, Brendan Brady, Warren Fox, Other Hollyoaks characters

**Pairing(s); **Joel/Ste with mentions of Brendan/Ste and Ste/Warren.

* * *

Arriving in Hollyoaks was meant to be the start of a new life for Joel Dexter. He had tracked down his father, Warren Fox, and was looking forward to getting to know the man who had not been apart of his life. But Joel soon learned that Warren was perhaps not a good role model, and Joel wandered what he was thinking leaving his pretty good life in Scotland for a man who wouldn't know how to be a father if it slapped him on the face with a wet fish. He wasn't bitter, he knew that when he arrived in Hollyoaks the chance of forging a legimate relationship with the man who had abandened his mother after getting pregnant was slim to none. But he was disappointed. He wanted Warren to treat him like a son, not like a best friend. Or a brother. Warren spent most of his days obsessing over three things- money, Mitzeee and his rather petty fued with Brendan Brady. When Joel first arrived in Hollyoaks and broke the news that he was his kid, Warren had laughed in his face and didn't believe him. A DNA test was demanded and when the truth came back that Joel was infact not lying, Warren begun to trust Joel. They spent some time together but it wasn't anything special. And the times where they bonded, always ended on a sour note when either Brendan arrived and caused Warren's tone to change from nice to poisonious, or when Mitzeee arrived with a latest drama like she had broken a nail or had lost her favourite lipstick. Joel realised that his life had changed since leaving Hollyoaks, and it wasn't for the better.

Warren's fued with Brendan Brady confused Joel. They seemed, on the inside, to be good friends. But it became apparent that their friendship contained no trust at all, and neither Brendan or Warren could trust the other as far as they could throw them. When Joel first arrived, he noticed a spark between Brendan and Mitzeee and assumed that Warren was aware of this spark hence the fued. But Joel soon learned that Brendan batted for the other team. Joel then realised that their fued was nothing more then a petty mess, they both really just wanted to be top dog of Hollyoaks, and both were aware that it would'nt be possible with the other around.

This was when Joel learned what Warren had planned for Brendan. Warren had basically said he was going to hurt the things that mattered most to Brendan- his business, his sister Cheryl Brady and Steven Hay. I had met Ste a few times in the village but had no idea that Brendan and Ste were involved in any shape or form. Ste was your typical gay twink whilst Brendan was your average, butch man. And they didn't have anything in common. But Warren soon spilled the beans that Brendan and Ste had been in a turbulant relationship that lasted just under a year. He also revealed that Brendan was physically abusive to Ste for the duration of that relationship. Joel wasn't really down with the idea of his father hurting anyone close to Brendan just because he didn't like the man. But then that was when Joel realised that Warren had no intention of working alone.

"Your my son and I love you" Warren said to Joel and Joel wasn't dumb. He knew Warren was lying through his teeth. "I think it would be great for you to help me on this mission. You can help me bring down Brendan Brady and show the people of Hollyoaks that the Fox duo are not to be messed with".

Joel had no idea what Warren had planned for him. He didn't really, particualy want to be part of his father's quite frankly absurd plan. But there was a part of him that wanted his father to proud of him. He wanted to see Warren smile at him with pride, and not pity like he suspected Warren did at the moment.

Warren sat Joel down in his office with a pint of beer to spill the beans on what he had planned.

"Son, your my flesh and blood and what I'm going to ask you to do is perhaps not something an old man would usually suggest his son do" Warren spoke as he sipped on his pint of beer "But I'm not your typical man and I'm not a conventinal father".

Joel wasn't worried. More nervous. What the actual fuck did Warren want him to do?

"And I know you will do this, because you want to make me proud. And believe me, son, nothing would make me prouder then seeing you earn your stripes as a truly honourable Fox".

Emotional blackmail, nice.

"So I'm just going to say it. You can react how you want, and I'm guessing the response is not going to be a great one" Warren continued, he pick up his pint of beer and looked inside the glass, his face changing. His emotion going from tough to.. was that sadness? No, not possibly sadness. Not Warren Fox. "Son, I want you to seduce Steven Hay".

Joel was confused. Like, really fucking confused. His father, his own father wanted him to seduce someone. And not just someone, but a bloke. What the fuck?

"You want me to seduce.. Ste?" I asked, foolishly.

Warren nodded. "I realise how this will sound, and it might not be one of my brighest ideas in the whole world. But Brendan Brady really, really cares for Steven. Perhaps even more deeply then he realises. And when he see's Steven all loved up with another, he will be fuming. Like, he will be gunning for revenge. And it won't be pretty".

Joel rubbed his head. It bloody hurt. And he was still confused. "So, what your saying, is you want me to go out there and seduce Steven? and by seduce.. you want me to have sex with him?".

"Seduce him yes, and if that means having.. sex with him, then yes, that is what you must do" Warren sighed, a glazed look appearing in his eyes.

When Joel first told his father that he was bisexual, he expected drama. Like he expected Warren to be fuming that his own sperm could produce someone that isn't normal. But Warren took it surpingsly well. Perhaps too well. Now Joel knew why.

"So you want me to basically shag Ste? But what will that gain other then making Brendan incredibly angry".

Warren smiled like he knew Joel was going to say that. "Aww, don't you worry son, I have other plans for Brendan. You seducing Ste is nothing compared to the shit that Brendan has coming to him". He paused for a moment, sighing heavily before continuing "But Brendan will not like it, one bit, that Ste has moved on. He will be fuming and gunning for Steven back, but part of your mission is to make Ste never want to go back to Brendan.. ".

Joel kinda knew where his father was going with this. And in a weird kind of way, Joel was looking forward to his mission. Not least because, quite frankly, since arriving in Hollyoaks, he hadn't had a whiff of sex. And he missed it. As did his cock. Plus, despite what it was that his father wanted, it would be good to make Warren proud of him..

"So" Joel said "You want me to the perfect gentleman. Romantic on the outside, and a devil in the bedroom. Basically rock Ste's world in more ways then one so that Brendan won't even get a look in?"

Warren grinned. "My God son, your a first learner. And whilst your doing this, I will be working on my mission to fuck up Brendan's life.. and it won't be pretty". Warren's smirk grew smugger as he continued "But I must say this, It will be a shame to see Ste broken hearted again.. he is quite a nice lad afterall?". Now Joel was really confused and Warren noticed. "Oh I forgot to mention, your going to make Ste fall in love with you, hook, line and sinker. And then your going to break his heart. Smash it into pieces. And by the time my part of the mission is done, Ste won't have Brendan to turn to and everything will be perfect".

"That's.. harsh" was all I could manage to say. Pathetic.

"All's fair in love and war" Warren smiled "Now get out there, and put on your flirting face. Your plan to make Steven fall for you begins now".


	2. Chapter 2

**Character(s): Ste Hay, Joel Dexter**

**Pairings: Ste/Joel**

**Warnings: Bad Language.**

**Disclaimer: I do own any of the characters that appear in my fanfictiom. If I did, Ste Hay would be constantly naked and the men of Hollyoaks would be queueing up to service him.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I just thought I'd add before the next chapter commences, that this fic is sometimes AU. Joel and Ste have only met a handful of times, and the drive 'n' buy incident in which Joel shoved Ste did not happen. Also, whilst the fic takes place in Hollyoaks at the current time, Warren is not in prison and Ste is not embarking on Harter & Hay with Doug, he is setting up another business with Doug and Riley (I just wanted a bit of bromance!). Hope that clears a few things up.. Now onto the next chapter.

Joel wasn't stupid. He knew he wasn't the most handsome bloke in the world, heck he doubted he was even in the top 5 blokes of Hollyoaks. But he also knew he wasn't frankenstien, and yes, he was actually quite goodlooking. Not hot. You wouldn't see him on the front of Men's Health magazine (he liked his Chocolate Eclairs too much, okay?) and he didn't particularly care for the gym. Most of the exercise he got these days was from running errands for either his father or Brendan. It'd been three days since he'd been given his 'mission' from his father and he hadn't so much as spoken to Ste. He knew that Warren was not a patient man, and if he didn't hurry up in seducing Ste then Warren would do something. And that didn't even bear thinking about!

You see, Joel hadn't had much experience in wooing someone. Most of his action in Scotland came from drunken nights out. There you'd find someone who had the same motive as you- to get shitfaced and have sex- there wasn't much need for flirting or wooing. And whilst he'd had a relationship, that was with a female and it lasted no longer then 5 months. And Joel was pretty scared. He had no idea of what he was actually scared off- maybe it was rejection from Ste? or maybe it was desperation because he didn't want to fail his father. Maybe it was a bit of both. All Joel knew is that if he didn't get his arse in action and talk to Ste, Warren would do something dangerous. And although he hadn't know his biological father for that long, he was still pretty sure that Warren would do some serious damage to Ste's pretty face.

Yes, Ste had a pretty face. You'd have to blind not to notice. Like Joel, Ste wasn't your typical hottie. But he had a cute face, and Joel suspected he hid a decent body underneath those hideous jumpers he wore. (Seriously though, Ste wore a jumper the other day and Joel was pretty sure his grandfather owned the same one. His grandfather is 90). Would Joel have approached him in different circumstances? Who knows. Joel didn't have a particular type, mainly his type was anyone with a pulse and somewhat goodlooking. He'd only slept with a handful of men, and most of them had been rugby type lads, which Ste most certainly wasn't.

Walking out of the flat he was currently living at with his father, Joel began walking down Hollyoaks with the intention of dropping at Drive 'N' Buy to buy a newspaper and some cigarettes. He smoked, and it was a disgusting habit and one he knew his father hated him doing. (It was ok for Warren to do cocaine, but if Joel so much as a smoked a cigarette in his presence, he'd have a major diva fit that would make Mariah Carey seem perfectly normal). Then Joel noticed the object of his mission, Ste Hay, walking alone. He knew that he had to approach Ste, time was running out and plus, Warren was probably spying from the window or something.

"Hello Steven" Joel spoke as he walked over to Ste, who appeared to be texting. "How are you?"

"Eh?" Ste looked up from his phone and looked at Joel "Im okay.. Why are you talking to me?"

Joel sighed. He was pretty much expecting that response from Ste. "Just a friendly hello, why? is that a problem?"

Ste looked confused. "No it's not a problem. Well, actually, it might be a problem" Ste seized the action on his phone "Are you talking to me because of Brendan? has he asked you to talk to me, or spy on me?".

Joel laughed. He actually laughed and from the look on Ste's face, he didn't find it remotely funny at all. "No, why would he do that?" Joel decided the best root would be to avoid all knowledge of Brendan and Ste's relationship "You may have a pretty face, but my God your a paranoid one ain't you?".

Ste looked at Joel in the eyes. Joel knew that Ste didn't seem to believe him, and Joel guessed this was because of Brendan. He knew Brendan used to smack him around, so Ste didn't probably trust new people. And Joel couldn't complain about that. God knows, he knew what it was like to not trust people. "I'm not paranoid, me" Ste spoke and even he didn't seem convinced by his arguments "But did you just say I have a pretty face, that's a pretty gay thing to say init?"

"Well your not exactly Sylvester Stallone are you?" Joel laughed. Ste remained blankfaced. "You don't know who Sylvester Stallone is?" Ste just looked at Joel as if he had grown a third head or something.

"Why would I want to know who Sylvester Stallone is?" Ste asked, looking even more confused then he did just 30 seconds ago. "And what is this, you can't stand to close to me. You might catch the gay!"

Now Joel was laughing again. "Catch the gay? Wow, that's pretty lame". Ste still didn't look impressed though. "And you can't catch something that you already have". Joel stated matter of factly.

"What?" Ste looked dumbfounded "Your gay?"

"No" Joel simply stated. "I'm what you a bisexual".

Ste laughed. "Your greedy then".

"Some can call me greedy" Joel replied "And do you have something in particular that you would want me to eat?"

Ste blushed a crimson instantly. "Oh my God, are you hitting on me?"

Joel remained calmfaced. Don't give anything away. "Who knows? Are you hoping that I'm hitting on you?"

"Ye.." Ste began before he changed his mind and said "I don't care if your hitting on me".

Joel thought for a moment. "So if I was to say come for a drink with me tonight what you say?"

"I'd say no because I have plans" Ste replied

"More important then going for a drink with Joel Dexter?" Joel asked "It must be something mega urgent".

"It's very, very important" Ste stated "I'm washing my hair and watching EastEnders" he deadpanned.

"You don't need to wash your hair, and you can catch EastEnders on Iplayer at any other time" Joel said "Or you know, we can skip the drink and watch EastEnders together?"

"You don't seem the type to watch EastEnders" Ste spoke

Joel laughed. "I fucking hate EastEnders" he paused for a moment before continuing "EastEnders never has a happy ending. But I gurantee if you come out tonight, then there might be a happy ending". He paused again for a moment or two "Or several. If you play your cards right?"

Ste blushed again and Joel felt himself smiling at that. It'd been a long time since he'd made someone blush, and an even longer time since he'd been proud of making someone blush. "Several? Your a bit full of yourself ain't you?"

Joel thought for a moment. "Like I said, if you play your cards right, you can be full of me too".

Now Ste turned an even brighter shade of pink, and that made Joel get something dodgy in the pit of stomach. Maybe it was because he had skipped breakfast? That had to be the explaination for why his tummy was feeling all weird all of a sudden. "And why, may I ask?" Ste enquired "Would you assume that I would want to be full of you? Or that I am, infact, a bottom?"

"Your not a bottom? Well then I can be full of you then!" Joel stated "and please, I'm hot, why wouldn't you be interested in me?"

Ste laughed. "There's quite a few reasons actually, top of list being that your father is a fucking psycho and if he see's me with you, he will probably murder me. Or worse, shave my hair" he paused for a moment, really looking at Joel "And seriously I can't work that look, me". He continued to look at Joel, and Joel was starting to get paranoid that he had a massive zit on his face or something. "And two, you seem to Brendan's new lapdog. And believe me, I've been in that position and would rather not be around someone who is doing Brendan's dirty work. Oh my God, are you fucking Brendan? are you his latest twink?" Ste was babbling and Joel would think it was annoying, if wasn't so damn cute. Oh shit? Cute. Jesus, you don't want marry the dude, Joel, you want to fuck him senseless and make him fall for you.

"Firstly, What I do with my life and who I do it with has nothing to do with my father, thank you very much. Secondly, I am not fucking Brendan, I have taste and believe me, shagging someone who could be in the village people is not something on my list of things to do. Why can't you accept that your a hot piece or ass and I might be interested for you?"

"Because no-one is interested in me, just for being me" Ste stated rather sadly. "There's always an ulterior motive".

Fuck. "Look, Ste" Joel spoke. He needed to save this. He needed to make sure Ste knew he was genuine in his affection. "Your cute. No, scratch that, your hot. And I've had my eye on you for a while. And I only wanna go for a drink with you. I'm not after anything other then getting to know you".

Ste sighed. And Joel was pleased that he had a smile on his face. He was obviously relieved. "Look" Ste spoke "I really am busy tonight. My friends are coming over and we're discussing business plans. But.. " he paused for a moment, unaware if he wanted to continue. Ste really wanted Joel to be genuine, because he was really hot. But there was something, inside somewhere, that was niggling him. And maybe it was just because he hadn't had much good experience with men. Maybe he was just being paranoid. "They will be gone after 10.00pm, so if you wanna come up.. Watch a movie, talk, have a beer.. Your more then welcome too. The kids are out for the weekend with Amy visiting their grandfather so I've got place to myself".

Joel smiled. "I'd love that Ste, I really would".

"Good" Ste spoke "Now I really have to go. I'm meeting Riley like 10 minutes ago for coffee" He began walking away and Joel couldn't help checking out his arse as he walked. No, it wasn't walking. It was sashaying. And fuck, he had to be doing that on purpose because the way his arse looked in those jeans, it was causing an affect in both his heart and his trousers. Ste turned around and smirked at Joel. "Stop looking at me arse, you perv" but he was grinning. "Play your cards right, and it might be yours".

And with that he walked off.

And Joel really, really, really needed to find a toilet or something and attend to his cock. He'd never been so hard from 9 little words before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Character(s): **Ste Hay, Joel Dexter, Ally Grogan

**Pairing(s): **Ste/Joel, Ste/Ally

**Warning(s): **Sexual Situations, Swearing

**Disclaimer: **I think by now we have established that I do not own Hollyoaks or any of it's characters. If I did, Ste would be constantly naked and a certain Texas Longford would have been killed off years ago.

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to warn you that this story is Unbeta'd. I do try and double check after I post but there might be spellings and grammar errors. If you want to beta me, message me and we're see what I can do! This is my first ever story and I appreciate all your reviews (however good and bad!) and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed or story alerted this. It makes my day!

* * *

Was it kind of sad that Joel had nothing planned and was simply counting down the hours until 10.00pm arrived?

Okay, it was very sad. Brendan was being a pain in the arse and wasn't allowing him to come on any business deals with him. Seriously, Brendan treated Joel like he was 10 years old or something. He could be a helpful hand if Brendan would just give him the time of day. And he knew the reason that Brendan didn't trust him was simply because of who his father was. If Warren wasn't on the scene, Joel knew that Brendan would allow him into the fold. And maybe this whole thing that he had planned with Warren would blow up in his face, but he was prepared for that. No matter how much Joel wanted in with Brendan- his father came first. Blood is thicker then water, as they say, and quite simply Joel just wanted to make his father proud.

Joel was prepared for the night. He had picked a few movies and would be willing for Ste to choose the one to watch. He had bought beers, and popcorn. And he'd even packed a condom in his wallet just in case. Hey, you have to be prepared for these things!

This plan. The horrible thing about this plan was that Joel did genuinely like Ste. And that was a shitty, shitty thing. If he didn't like Ste then this plan would be a whole lot more plain sailing. Ste has obviously had a shitty time of it as of late, and Joel didn't really want to go and break the dude's heart. He wasn't a nasty person, he actually like to think himself as quite a nice guy, but his father obviously wasn't. And if he wanted to impress Warren Fox then he'd have to grow some balls and break the guys heart- no matter how much he didn't want to.

The clock struck 10 and Joel physically bolted out of the door, grabbing the bag with the popcorn and movies in, and slamming the door behind him. But as he walked outside into the freezing cold night air of a Friday night, he realised that he didn't want to seem too keen and arriving at dead on 10 O' Clock would look desperate. And hell, Joel might have been desperate. Like, really desperate for sex, but being desperate is a thing that Fox's did. He learnt from Warren. Like his father said, he learned from the best.

Arriving at Ste's flat, or 'The Slum' as his father so lovingly called it, Joel knocked on the door and expected Ste to answer. But it wasn't Ste. It was Ally.

"Hey Joel" Ally nodded and opened the door for Joel to come in. Joel hestiantly stepped in and pondered just what the fuck that Aussie knob was doing here. "Ste's in the living room". Joel walked into the living room, and Ste was sat on the sofa wearing a Blue shirt and jeans. The shirt wasn't something that Joel would wear, hell, he wouldn't be seen dead in it! But it looked good on Ste and bought out his eyes perfectly. He might not have seen it before, but damn, Ste was on hot piece of ass and Joel was going to throughly enjoy getting to know Ste on a whole different level, sex most definitely on top of that list.

"Hello Joel!" Ste spoke as Joel walked in "You look nice". Joel took the compliment even though he knew he looked good. That was like, so obvious. Joel himself was wearing a tight White fitted t-shirt that showed off his muscles (and perhaps a slight bulge in the stomach area- but hey, he liked his Bag Mac's and he wasn't quitting his addiction to Vanilla Milkshakes for anyone!) in all the right places and a pair of jeans, inexpensive from Blue Inc but they were tight fitted and showed off his best asset (which other this his cock, was most certainly his arse). "Ally's going to be joining us for the movie, is that okay?"

NO! It is not okay! The whole point of this movie was to not actually watch the movie. It was to put the movie on, ignore said movie, and shag all the way through. Okay, so maybe he wasn't expecting a full on shag. But hell, if he wasn't so much as going to get a handjob he'd be severly gutted. He hadn't had a wank for a couple of days and he could have put that hot new Bi video that he stole from the Porn shop on earlier. But he couldn't say that? He didn't want to appear ungrateful. After all, this was Ste's house and he could have whoever the hell he wanted over. "That's fine" Joel replied but he moved closer to Ste and whispered "Ally is hot. Maybe I should ditch trying to woo you, and go for him instead!"

Ste smirked. "Ally is straight!" he laughed "And more importantly, his dating my best friend Amy!"

"No offence, but I dont care about Amy" Joel said matter-of-factly "And secondly, there's no such thing as straight- just a dude who hasn't had a ride on tthe Joel Express".

"Oh wow" Ste spoke "That was incredibly cheesy and highly egotistical!"

Joel shrugged. "When you look like this" he said pointing to himself "and are hung like me, then you can afford to be egotistical".

"Hung? Your probably hung like an ant" Ste laughed, jokingly. But he was looking forward to seeing Joel's dick. If it was anything like his father's... But hey, he didn't want to think about _that_ right now. "Plus, it's not about the size of the prize, it's about the motion in the ocean"" he finished off.

"Says someone who has the dick the size of a chipolota!" Joel joked. He changed the subject, not really wanting to talk like this when there was probably more chance of Mercedes turning celebate then was of him getting laid tonight. "Anyway, movies are in there- pick what you want to watch".

Ally joined them in the living room after grabbing three beers from the fridge. Joel sat in the middle with Ally and Ste either side of him. If this was a different situation, in a different universe, then being in the middle of a Ally and Ste sandwich would be something that Joel would dream about. And hell, he'd probably wank tonight thinking unholy thoughts about Ally and Ste. But all Joel could think right now was 'cockblocker'. Ally was a 100% certified cockblocker.

There hadn't been a debate on what movie to watch. Ste wanted to watch American Pie: Reunion which Joel had on pirate DVD from the chinese dude who sold them in the pub whilst Ally wanted to watch The Reader and not just because he wanted to see Kate Winslet's boobs. ("Hey I'm dating Amy- it'd be cool to see a chick with actual tits!"). If Ally wasn't joking, Ste would have shoved the remote so far up his arse he'd be spitting buttons. They decided to watch American Pie first, then maybe watch The Reader if they wasn't tired.

The movie was good. And Joel laughed a few times at the antics of Stifler. And that gigner chick wasn't half badlooking for, well, a redhead. Halfway through the movie, Ste texted Joel:

**"Soz bout Ally e was bored and I invited him to join us".**

Joel waited a while to text back, not wanting Ally to get the impression that they were texting each other and possibly bitching about him. Because, hey, while it was acceptable to bitch about someone by text, it was so NOT cool to have them find about it.

**"That's fine. But U will make it up to me... ;)".**

Ste read the message and laughed. When Ally looked over to see what the hell was funny, Ste pointed at the telly despite it being at a scene that most definitely was not funny. Ally shrugged it off and got back into the movie.

The movie finished and they decided to talk for a while. Ally spoke about his time in the army, and showed off his tattoo's. Joel was both intriged and slightly aroused to learn that Ally had a nipple ring and asked to see it- not just so he could see the Aussie dude's abs- but hey, he wasn't getting any tonight so why the hell not- and he let out a sigh of contentment. He then said something that was probably not the best thing to say to a hulking Army dude.

"Nipple rings are so hot. I'd definitely wrap my mouth around that.." and if ever there was a time when the ground would open and swallow you whole Joel begged for it to be now. Please? Ally looked a mixture of horrified and smug. Ste looked plain embarresed for Joel and downed another beer.

As the beer flowed, and all 3 guys felt themselves getting drunk, Joel had to go and take a piss. He was gone for a few minutes, relieved to have finally got to the toilet because it would have been highly embarrasing for all concerned if he peed himself whilst laughing. Which there had been alot of tonight. As he walked through the hall, he heard the hushed voices of Ste and Ally and instead of walking back into the living room, he decided to wait back and hear what they were talking about.

"So when are we going to head for the bedroom?" Ally asked, boredly "When you told me you were inviting Joel around, I thought we'd head for the bed pretty much straight away. It's been a few days, dude, and I'm gagging for a shag!"

"I told you Ally" Ste moaned "Joel's a nice lad and when I promised you a threesome I didn't really expect you to assume to it would be straight away! Joel likes me, I think anyway, And I kind of like him.. In a way.. And I don't want to scare him off before he's got the chance to get to know me. And anyway, he might not even fancy you".

Ally laughed at that. "Did you see his face when I lifted up my shirt, the dude's mouth was wide open. He could have swallowed a train!"

"I'm not sure how OK I am with this to be honest" Ste spoke "Those abs should be just for me! I don't want to share you!"

"Oh please" the aussie added "It was your idea to add another person into this. I was quite happy fucking you rotten! But you can't go back now, you promised me!"

"You asked me whilst wanking me off!" Ste groaned "You can't expect me to form a coherent sentence when I'm about to erupt in the palm of your hands". He paused for a moment, before he continued "And anyway, your dating Amy, so you don't get to boss me around!"

"Anyone can see that Amy is shagging Dodger" Ally pointed out "And she's just using me to have some eyecandy since Dodger is dating Texas".

Ste shrugged. It was true. God the people of Hollyoaks had no morals, himself included.

"Anyway, Joel will be back soon, so let's drop this. And I promise when Joel goes tonight, I'll let you do whatever you want to me".

Ally smirked. "Anything?"

"Anything". But he paused before adding "As long as you don't piss on me like. I'm not into that cos of the fact I'm not a toilet".

Ally just laughed.

Joel was intrigued. So Ste was having an affair with his best friend Amy's boyfriend Ally, whilst Ally was shagging STD ridden Dodger. Okay, so he can get on board with this. It was clear from the conversation that Ste and Ally were just lovers, nothing more. So he could totally use this to his advantage- get a hot threesome from Ste and Ally whilst at the same time he can woo Ste and win his love, before smashing said heart into a million pieces.

Oh it was on. Joel liked a game as much as the next person.

And Joel never lost.


End file.
